Episode 16
:A synopsis of Episode 16, titled "The One Who Slashes" (Kirisakishi mono (斬り裂きし者) Synopsis :Mion speaks up to the masked man as he is being totally ignored by him. The masked man instead checks up on how Hans is doing. Mion feels that he’s more useful than Hans because he was the one who distributed the drugs and got a set of documents that the masked man wanted. The masked man, however, just takes the papers, gives Mion the next shipment of drugs, and tells Hans to protect Mion. Clearly annoyed, Mion pulls out a gun and tries to shoot the masked man, but he misses. :By this time, Alice, Martis, and Oland have neared the location, and Alice decides to let Oland do what he wants in terms of fighting Hans. Still, she wonders if he can really shoot Hans after how he hesitated in the sewers. : :Meanwhile, Mion has surrounded the masked man with his own loyal troops. He wants the masked man to recommend him for the Society of the Silver Wheel, but the man addresses Hans instead and apologizes for leaving him in such a place for so long. Since he is being ignored, Mion tries to get Hans to obey him, but Hans finds the masked man’s orders more important. The masked man then pulls out two small blades from his sleeves that are attached to strings, and he throws them outward, killing most of Mion’s men in one attack. Terrified by what just happened, Mion starts to grovel and is surprised when the masked man spares his life. :Back at Section III headquarters, Hunks is asking Metz about some documents, so Metz shows the captain a book that he’s carrying. Hunks finds something disturbing inside, but is interrupted when Oreldo comes back with news that Claymore I has mobilized. : :Claymore I has already arrived in search of the missing documents. The masked man makes his escape, leaving Hans behind to protect Mion from the military. Alice and company also arrive on the scene and drive their way through the 1st Section forces. Seeing flames coming from one of the back rooms, Oland heads out alone, though Alice tells Martis to go with him. As for her, she’s staying behind to face Claymore I. For the first time, Oland seems to have faith in Alice, leaving her to head towards Hans and Martis follows. :Alice then pulls out Mähne from the case she was carrying it in and starts fighting the Claymore I soldiers. Martis manages to find Oland in the passageways behind the house and the two continue on searching for Mion. Oland is worried about Alice, but Martis knows that it’ll take at least an hour for the 1st Section to get the paperwork done so that they can open fire on a noble like her. However, Martis also thinks to himself that Alice can’t last fighting alone for an hour. : :Back at the base, word reaches Hunks that Connery of Section I is talking with the higher-ups about Alice. Because of this, he decides that he needs to go have a chat with Connery. :Elsewhere, Muzé Kauplan has returned to her assistant with a suitcase full of parts of an experiment – blood, skin, hair, and nail samples she took from Oland when she examined him earlier. She also believes that by the next morning, they’ll be getting a full sample of either the 901 or the 908. Category:Episodes